Living in Illusion: Blessed are ignorant muggles
by DualHPWriters
Summary: Returning to the durselys was the last thing Harry wanted, but dumbledores wishes shone through and so, of course, he did. Hermione and ron show concern, and Harry...Well, you'll have to see.


The Hogwarts expressed whilstled, as it began to slow down, reaching King's Cross. Harry and his friends, Ron and Hermione, sat in the same compartment as usual, though the atmosphere seemed different. A bit more cold then usual, and they were less talkative then normal. The spared words were hushed, Ron and Hermione knew that Harry was upset -- and with good reason, considering that his, well...idol, I suppose you could say, was killed not long ago; and by the professor that has hated him, and that he hated, none the less...

The train came to a complete stop, and Harry, along with his friends, stood up and began to grab their luggage. Suprisingly, it almost felt weird to have Malfoy not disturb them. But it was comforting, in an odd sort of way. After getting off of the train, Harry looked around for Uncle Vernon, who hadn't really said if he'd show up or not...Although, I don't think Vernon would like to face Mad-Eye Moody once again. Harry broke his frown with a grin at the thought.

Harry placed his luggage near a bench, and sat down. Ron and Hermione did the same, Harry being in the middle. Hermione, who turned her face to harry, began to speak...though the expression she gave seemed hesitant. "Harry, " She began, "you know that if you ever need to talk that you can just send an owl to me, right?" She gave him a weak smile. "Yeah, same goes for me mate. Just give us an owl if you need anything." Ron added in, giving Harry a smile as well.

"Thanks, guys. I might need it." Was all that Harry said, before he saw Vernons car pull up. He began to step out of the vechile, and Harry stood up. "I guess I'll see you guys later..." He said somberly, as he walked over to Uncle Vernon.

Harry didn't say anything to him as he glared at him with a contempt he thought only found in the eyes of Snape, or Voldemort. Sighing to himself as he entered the car, he just sat behind the front passengers seat, hoping in the name of Merlin that this summer went well, and that things turned out better. Perhaps it was the silence that stabbed at his stomache, but it felt extremely uneasy to be in the car with him...He felt angry, sad, and all together irritated that he had to be in this position to being with. Harry just wanted to be at Ron's house, drinking a butter beer in Hogsmeade, or well - anywhere but where he was currently at.

The drive seemed to take all day, although it didn't, and before TOO Long (Too long being driving him insane) he was in Private Drive, getting out of the car, and unloading his luggage into the house. Aunt petunia and Dudley seemed to be more...well, warm to him, although still cold. Aunt petunia knew how much Harry liked dumbledore, and was sad to see him in _such_ a dramatic state. Although she didn't show it, he could see it in her eyes, and he would have smiled - had he not been around his uncle.

Once everything was settled in, Harry sat down on his bed, staring at the carpet. He pondered on writing a letter to Hermione and Ron, but thought that they would have better things to do the moment they got home then write a letter...Have a nice family dinner, or maybe even go out...He remembered back to James and Lily, and the tormenting mirror's picture he had seen in his first year at Hogwarts. He wondered alot of things about them, but would never have them answered. It really did sadden him.

It was only around 2:00 PM By the time he decided to take a nap, and he slept dreamlessly, until about 6:00 PM and was awoken by the smell of turkey coming out of the oven. _Too bad I won't be having none of that tonight._ Harry thought to himself. Vernon had installed a slot for Harry's food in his door, and he thought he heard something slight. He had nothing bette to do, so Harry walked over to the door and crouched down, to listen intently at the possible conversation. Harry had been given one of George's Extendable Ears, and decided to use it to hear the dursleys.

"TV has really gone downhill, nothing good is _ever_ on!" Vernon said, before stuffing his fat face with a turkey leg. "I guess so." Dudley said in reply, before biting into a piece of Turkey as well. Petunia seemed distant in the way she was staring at the TV, not saying a word, until..."I sort of feel sorry for the boy. Loosing his friend, and going through so much over the last six years...Must be horrible. Especially know he has to kill Voldemort." Petunia was thinking out loud, but then caught herself before she could continue, and threw a hand to her mouth. Petunia never truly hated Harry, but felt a grudge because of his parents, and the fact that he was a Wizard, and she wasn't a witch. She was starting to feel remourseful for the way she treated him, but saying that outloud to where Vernon could hear her was a bad idea indeed.

Vernon tried controlling his temper, really he did, but that would only last a few more seconds until he stood up and began to pace the room. "How, HOW! How could you say that about Harry? Knowing his parents, his reputation, his **_life! _**How can you say that! Are you growing soft on the boy!" Vernon shriekd, his fat cheeks beginning to turn a scarlet color, much like his level of anger. "Of course not Vernon!" Petunia said in Defense, and harry smirked at the entire conversation. Vernons anger seemed to only grow. "What a poor temper." Harry said quietly to himself as he watched Vernon clench his fist, looking at Petunia. Harry knew what was going to happen. Retracting the Extendable Ear, he stood up as quicky as he could, grabbed his wand from his pocket, and opened the door.

Harry ran down the stairs, pointing his wand at Vernon. " Don't you dare touch her, uncle. " He said in an obviously angry tone. Vernon turned to look at Harry, before bolting towards him in a raged fury. Vernon was still a good distance away. Harry held up his wand, and whispered "Locomotor Mortis" and the spell struck Vernon quickly, halting his movements. "Leg locker curse" Petunia said under her breath, and Harry smirked. "You damn kid! You're not suppose to use magic outside of school!" He shouted, and Harry shrugged. "Oh well." He said, and Vernon turned a dark scarlet.

"Bastard!" Vernon shouted as Mad-Eye Moody appeared with a Pop, and looked around. Harry looked to the Ex Auror and sighed. "Hey, Mad-Eye." He said, and Moody smiled to him. "I'm sure you have an explanation, now let me hear it. " Mad-Eye said to Harry, and he relayed what had happened. "Go on upstairs, I'll make sure that their memories are modified, and that they're in bed asleep until well into the morning." Mad-Eye smiled to Harry, feeling sorrow and compassion for the boy.

Harry wandered upstairs and layed down on his bed, he was no longer hungry, and fell asleep. His dreams were sleepless once again, which he would prefer, rather then being burdened with ones that would haunt his days as well.

User Note:

Well, this is my first Fan Fic. And It's in actuality being written by two people. Myself, (Ryan) and a friend of mine, of which I forget her name right now. ( SORRY!) She's written two before. But please read and review, and I'd love constructive criticism, emails, private messages, whatever you'd like! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter!


End file.
